


Blackbird

by Ukume94



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, The Walking Dead (TV), melissa mcbride - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5318690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94





	Blackbird

Norman sits in his trailer re-reading his lines.  
Daryl and Carol are going to have a kiss scene in the new episode their going to start filming today.  
Norman read what was to happen and closes his eyes to imagine it.  
A knock at his door brings him out of his imagination.  
He opens the door to find Melissa clutching her script in her hand.  
"Hey." He says moving to the side to give her room to walk inside.  
"Hello, tell me you read the whole script."  
"I read the whole script." He answers.  
"I've read it three times and I'm really trying to figure out how?"  
"Why? It was about time."  
"Norman, you always tell me if it happens your going to have to talk Gimple about changing it."  
"Well I kinda think its perfect."  
Melissa doesn't really have a problem with the idea of Daryl and Carol lip locking, to be honest she wanted a scene like that since third season. Now that it finally was written down it made her a bit nervous.  
"Okay, I just wanted to know what you thought." She answers nervously rolling the script into a long tube.  
"I think it's going to be great, our fans are going to flip the fuck out! It's going to cause a great reaction."  
He looks to his script to look over the scene once again.  
Melissa nods her head while opening her scripts back to the page.  
"How are we going to do this?" She asks scratching behind her ear.  
Norman looks up from his script. His eyes looking to her hand scratching behind her ear.  
He knows Melissa like the back of his hand, whenever she scratches behind her ear with her index finger its because shes nervous.  
"Mel, are you nervous?"  
"What? No." She answers quickly moving her hand back down to her lap.  
His eyebrow lifts in curiosity.  
"I'm just trying to figure it out in my head, is it going to be Daryl kissing Carol or is Carol going to grab him by his shirt and lay one on him?" She asks trying to change the subject.  
"I talked to Nicotero earlier, he told me he wanted us to do it the way it feels." He clears his throat. "Just let our feelings control the scene."  
Melissa nods her head understanding what must happen.  
Norman watches Melissa as she re-reads the scene.  
He doesn't know what's going on in her brain, he doesn't understand why she seems so nervous.  
She wasn't acting like herself.  
Norman needs to find out what was causing her to act the way she is.  
"Mel, is something bothering you?"  
She looks up from her script.  
"No, nothing."  
"Are you nervous about the scene?"  
Melissa curls her lip to keep herself from answering right away.  
"Just worried, worried about not doing the scene much justice."  
"You don't need to worry about that, it's going to be great."  
Melissa smiles her eyes squinting.  
Norman knew that smile as Carol's fake smile, she only uses it as Carol. Something was definitely going on.  
Melissa looks down to her script and reads the page.  
"I know your nervous about the scene, I can tell. So how about we practice so it wouldn't be so nerve wrecking."  
Melissa looks up from the script her eye sparkling.  
"It's okay, it's just a kiss." She says trying to keep herself from wanting just that.  
"Mel, I think it would be good for both of us."  
She looks into his eyes in understanding, it wasn't just for her. He was nervous too.  
"Okay." She answers before she could stop the words from coming out.  
Norman grabs his script and stands in the middle of his trailer.  
"Okay, lets do the scene exactly like its written."  
Mel nods her head and follows him.  
She looks down to her sheet and read inside her head.  
Daryl finally arrives with Abraham and Sasha. They find the wall crushed from the building collapsing.  
They run inside finding walkers covering the streets of Alexandria.  
Daryl, Abraham and Sasha make their way inside one of the houses without being noticed.  
"Mel." Norman tears her away from the page. "How about we start from Daryl finding his house he shares with Rick."  
Melissa nods, she skims the page until she finds the scene.  
Daryl separated himself from the others, he couldn't stay inside one house thinking he could have helped the others.  
Daryl shoots a walker with his crossbow while running towards the house.  
He makes his way inside his heart racing once he realizes the house is empty.  
He searches around the house until he decides to stop.  
Daryl worries for his friends, his family. Where could they be?  
Daryl points his crossbow towards the hall when he hears the slight sound of footsteps.  
"Come out!" Norman says his voice sounding of Daryl.  
Carol steps out of the corner blood covering her shirt.  
Daryl walks over to her quickly wrapping his arms around her.  
Norman does exactly that.  
"Where is everyone else?" He asks.  
"I was with Judith, I took her to her father but I... I don't know."  
Carol breaks down in tears.  
Melissa tears up for their scene.  
"We'll find them." Daryl lets her go to get himself ready to search for the others.  
Norman grabs a couple things off his chair as if it were the things Daryl needed.  
"What are you doing? You could get killed out there!" Carol says trying to hold him back from walking out the door.  
Melissa holds onto his arm while pulling him away from his trailer door.  
"If it were you lost out there I would go looking, I'm not going to stop searching. I can't."  
Melissa sucks a deep breath in. She pulls him to her. Their lips meet together.  
His lips on hers causes her to lose her train of thought.  
Norman pulls her closer, his tongue sneaking inside her mouth.  
Melissa moans inside her throat.  
She pulls back her eyes heavy with lust.  
Norman and Melissa look into each others eyes not saying a word.  
Norman throws the script to the side his hands pulling her to him.  
"Don't think." He whispers.  
Melissa closes her eyes her forehead against his.  
Norman kisses her again.  
This wasn't Daryl and Carol.  
This wasn't for the scene.  
This was him, wanting more of her.  
Melissa allows Norman's tongue back inside her mouth.  
They rubs their tongues together both fighting for dominance.  
Melissa can't believe this is happening, all these years with this beautiful man and she's never once kissed him.  
Melissa places her hand behind his neck, she pulls him closer wanting more.  
Norman obliges his right hand moving down to her ass.  
They pull away for needed breath.  
Mel look into his eyes, her body wants more but her heart yells her to stop.  
"Norman, I think we need to stop." She says rubbing his neck with her thumb.  
Normans eyebrows furrow together.  
He doesn't understand.  
He wants her, she wants him but she keeps pushing him away.  
"Mel."  
She walks away from him her nerves taking over.  
What would happen if they kept going?  
What would happen after they kept going?  
Could they still be friends, could they really act like nothing happened?  
She didn't realize her script was still on her hand. She rolls it into a tube once again.  
Norman watches her as she try's to figure things out inside her head.  
"Mel, I don't know about you but I enjoyed the kiss."  
Melissa looks up her eyes lingering in his lips.  
She knew he enjoyed the kiss.  
He never kissed women like that unless he was turned on.  
She looked to his eyes.  
His blue orbs looking back to her.  
"I liked the kiss too." She answers quietly.  
"Then what's the problem?" He asks walking up to her.  
The love on his face makes her heart swell.  
"I'm scared." She answers honestly.  
This never happened to her, she's a strong woman who takes care of herself. She's been with other men, yes but this one would be different. This man actually knows her well enough to know when she's feeling something before she knows. This man actually wants her, not just for lust not just for a good lay. That moment their lips connected she felt everything change. She never let a kiss scare her, this time everything was different.  
She felt it, he felt it.  
Norman grabs her script from her hand and tosses it on the little chair.  
He pulls her to him her scent of filling his nose. He loved the smell of her it brings back the time he danced with her five years ago for the after party in Atlanta. Season two was just finished being filmed.  
Andy, Sarah, Jon, Laurie and him were talking about how the season is going to take everyone by surprise.  
Norman looked over to the other side of the room to see Melissa drinking a margarita. She sat on a chair boredom covering her face.  
Norman looked around to see the other people dancing to the music playing.  
Norman knew what needed to be done.  
He walked over to her, her eyes glued to his as he reached her.  
"You look very handsome tonight." Melissa said looking his suited body up and down.  
Norman smiled his eyes looking to her dress.  
"You also look very beautiful."  
She smiled a blush appearing to her cheeks.  
"Is it maroon?" He asks about the color of her dress.  
"Magenta." She answers taking a sip of her drink.  
Norman turns to look to the group of people dancing.  
"Mel, is it okay if I call you that?" He asks sweetly.  
"Of course."  
"Would you like to have a dance with me?" He asks. His nerves starting to rumble inside his body.  
She looks to the people on the dance floor.  
"Do we have to go down there?" She asks not wanting everyone to stare at them.  
Norman shakes his head.  
"We could dance over here if you like?" He asks pointing towards the shadowed area near the corner.  
"Then Mr. Reedus, I'm all yours." She answers. She stands from her seat in the chair her hand reaching out to his.  
He walks with her to the shadowed area.  
The fast song ends leaving them standing there waiting for the next one.  
Bye bye blackbird starts to play.  
"Is this okay?" Norman asks.  
"Of course."  
He pulls her close her scent filling his nose. He smiles.  
They danced slowly enjoying one another's company.  
Norman looks down to Mel now, her eyes sparkling with unshed tears.  
He kisses her cheek sweetly.  
Her eyes closing as soon as his lips touch her cheek.  
"Where someone waits for me, sugar sweet so is she, bye bye blackbird." He sings into her ear.  
Melissa smiles as they start to dance slowly.  
In that moment she knew, he knew.  
They were meant to be.


End file.
